<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things by roxyryoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940212">The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko'>roxyryoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles in the Dark [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Crush, Hilspar Week, Hormones, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Minor Leonie Pinelli/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Minor Linhardt von Hevring/Marianne von Edmund if you squint, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), the ethereal ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I brought you a drink. Why don’t we share it at the Goddess Tower?” a man asked from a short distance away, interrupting Caspar’s search for his skittish classmate.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, that’s so, so sweet of you!” gushed a honeyed voice, which Caspar recognized as Hilda’s instantly. “Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m not really feeling up to hiking up all those stairs right now. I’m so sorry! Maybe another time!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come on, you don’t really mean that.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes. Yes, I do. I’ll take that drink though.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Something seemed off.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>After several discouraging encounters at the Ethereal Ball, Caspar spotted one of Hilda's favors going horribly wrong. Of course, he rushed in without a second thought.</p><p>Hilspar Week, Day 2: Smitten</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Illustrated</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles in the Dark [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericajoanne/gifts">Ericajoanne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erica, thank you for always supporting my fics and art! I appreciate our friendship so much and really enjoy our role-plays. If it wasn't for you I would have never started writing again.</p><p>This was supposed to be a Drabble for the prompt "write a story based on a fanart," but I got a bit carried away! The art was created as a commission by my friend, the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/yumedarling">Yumedarling</a>!</p><p>I also just realized this is my first Academy age Hilspar! Wow! I'm a little late for Hilspar week, but I plan to finish most of my wips for it. :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orchestra swelled into a sonorous arpeggio of notes as Dorothea pursued Caspar’s every footstep across the dance floor. She hummed along with the tune, voice even more rich and enchanting than the strums of the quartet. A bright smile graced her painted lips, growing wider with each revolution. Over and over she proved her credentials as a Mittelfrank Opera star, effortlessly following his lead no matter how he challenged her with a spontaneous flourish or skipped step.</p><p>Eventually, the final pluck of a cello signaled the end of the third waltz of the Ethereal Moon Ball. The two glided to a halt with the other pairs and slowly the spinning room stilled. </p><p>“Thanks for asking me to dance when you did, Caspar,” Dorothea said with a curtsy, reminding Caspar to follow decorum and offer a bow. “I don’t know how much longer I could have feigned enjoyment with another stuffy noble droning on and on about himself.”</p><p>Caspar chuckled, “No problem! This was fun! And really, if you’re not interested you should just say ‘no’ to those guys. No point in wasting your time.”</p><p>“Oh, I agree. Believe me, I do, but you never know, maybe one won’t be so bad!”</p><p>He shook his head. “Come on, you’re really gonna settle for a guy who just isn’t ‘so bad’?”</p><p>“Well, not ideally, no,” she tittered, covering her mouth with one hand. “But if he’s handsome enough, maybe I can just...silence him with a little spell.”</p><p>Caspar grinned back. A relaxed and merry Dorothea was a welcome contrast to her earlier tense and bored demeanor.</p><p>However, her laughter suddenly broke off as something caught her eye. She peered over Caspar’s shoulder, a grimace slowly burdening her features. </p><p>“Oh, look!” she mocked. “Here one comes. Right on cue. Just when I stopped worrying about my footwork and make-up.”</p><p>Caspar glanced back to spot the encroaching petitioner. Unfortunately, the sea of bustling couples blocked his view, completely obscuring the man in question. He couldn’t help but begrudge his height for the inferior vantage point. Even standing on tiptoes provided no significant change.</p><p>Before the bitter thought could combust into anger, he shoved it away. Tonight he’d enjoy himself with food and dance, then, tomorrow he’d pester the Professor with questions on how to build inches horizontally. Despite chronic inquiries, Linhardt possessed no answer to this mystery, but surely someone as wise and worldly as the Professor would have some useful knowledge.</p><p>Dorothea waved one hand dismissively, rousing him from his woes. With a derisive lilt, she added, “Oh, never mind, it’s just Ferdie. No need to bother impressing him.”</p><p>Now with a defined target, Caspar squinted into the crowd and spotted Ferdinand emerging from behind a chattering Mercedes and Sylvain. Statuesque with broad shoulders and taut muscles, Ferdinand filled out his perfectly tailored attire in every way Caspar wished for himself. Several female students offered coquettish obeisances as he passed them, earning polite salutations in return, but he did not waste a moment to dawdle with any of them; instead, he continued on his set course towards his classmates with a determined stride.</p><p>“Good evening to you both,” he greeted upon arrival, his confidence palpable. “Enjoying yourselves, I hope?”</p><p>“’Course we are,” Caspar cherriful responded, while Dorothea offered a begrudged nod in acknowledgement. “You?”</p><p>“Exceptionally so! It will surely be an event to remember!” He smiled broadly and then turned his attention to their female companion, imploring, “Especially if Dorothea would grant me the privilege of the next dance.”</p><p>With all the rancor Dorothea reserved just for Ferdinand, she replied, “I wasn’t even aware bees could dance. I thought they simply buzz back and forth, colliding with everything and everyone.”</p><p>Ferdinand laughed dryly, but pressed on undeterred. “I assure you, my merits as a superior dancer will be indubitably discernible. Under my wing, your grace and beauty will be comparable to a swan, gliding elegantly across a moonlit lake.”</p><p>“You know, Ferdie, swans can be rather <em> aggressive </em> when agitated.” </p><p>“Ah, yes, I am aware,” he drawled, confidence ruffled. He cleared his throat. “I will strive to not, as you say, ‘agitate’ the swan if she would honor me with a dance.”</p><p>Ferdinand held out a gloved hand and Dorothea glanced at it with disdain.</p><p>“You’re already off to a poor start,” she sneered.</p><p>Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around Caspar's bicep, causing him to stumble as she tugged him to her chest. “Sorry, but you’ll just have to wait your turn. Caspar was just about to treat me to another dance.”</p><p>“I see,” Ferdinand said, disappointed. He retracted his hand.</p><p>“I was?” Caspar asked, confused. He whirled on Dorothea.</p><p>“Yes, weren’t we just discussing that?” she simpered, fixing him with a strangely intense look. “That you were having <em> so </em> much fun dancing with your Big Sis?”</p><p>
  <em> Big Sis. </em>
</p><p>The familiar jest echoed loud and cacophonous in Caspar’s mind, and his cheeks flushed pink with humiliation. She just had to say <em> that </em> in front of Ferdinand, possibly damaging his tough and strong persona in his peer’s eye. Goddess, he hoped no one else overheard!</p><p>“Ugh, that again?” Caspar groaned and jerked free of her hold. “You know what? I, uh, actually promised someone else a dance! Yeah, totally slipped my mind! Have fun, you guys!”</p><p>Turning sharply on his heel, Caspar stomped away, leaving a baffled Ferdinand and Dorothea behind him. A violin hummed as he weaved through the crowd, announcing the start of the next set. Couples once occupied with flirtatious conversation and boasts of noble status immediately joined hands and fell into position. As they closed in around Caspar, he maneuvered to avoid collision, but despite his best efforts, he still bumped shoulders and knocked heels with several people. </p><p>Growing agitated, Caspar quickened his pace, but the romantic notes of a waltz swept through the room and the dancers swept into step. A besotted couple drifted right in front of him—too fixated on each other to pay attention to their route—and hindered Caspar’s progress to the sidelines.</p><p>He skirted around the pair, boots squeaking on the stone floor. The obstacles only added to the mounting frustration building in his chest. </p><p>Did Dorothea really just see him as some little kid?</p><p>Suddenly, a dancer crashed into him, and two synced groans rose above the tranquil melody of the waltz. Caspar stumbled briefly, but easily regained his footing. </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” a familiar voice exclaimed. When the girl glanced over her shoulder, Caspar recognized the wide, fiery eyes and matching short hair as belonging to Leonie, even though the rouge on her cheeks was shockingly outlandish. </p><p>She shot her head back around to her partner. “Hey, I’m relying on you to watch my back, you know.”</p><p>“Pardon,” apologized a disgruntled Lorenz. “It is a mistake that will not happen again, I assure you.”</p><p>Leonie rolled her eyes, and pulled him back into time with the music as if <em> she </em> was the lead.</p><p>As they rocked into the next few steps, Lorenz regarded Caspar. “Hold your head with pride, Caspar. You practically vanished into the crowd.”</p><p>Caspar gawked up at his towering peer. “What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” he barked, but Lorenz and Leonie had all ready whirled away, back into the rotating crowd, their squabbling echoing in their wake. </p><p>Wait. Did Lorenz just imply that Caspar was too <em> little </em>to notice?</p><p>Fuming, Caspar finally found sanctuary beyond the bustle of the dance floor. Upon arrival at the refreshment table, he wasted no time filling a plate with anything gamey and savory. Now supplied with a stack of food, he wandered over to the mostly vacated tables. Only a few food connoisseurs occupied the area, namely Raphael and Ingrid, but he didn’t approach them, preferring to be alone with his frustrations.</p><p>Scarfing down bite after bite, Caspar looked out into the sea of dancers, each spinning by in a blur of black and gold. Most students conformed into the madness, indistinguishable, but the heads of a few of his peers poked above the masses. Notably, Ferdinand’s regal stock of red hair as he guided a sullen Dorothea through the steps, and the wispy blond locks of Dimitri, who chuckled in an awfully chummy way with the Professor as they revolved around the dance floor.</p><p>Caspar just<em> vanished</em> into the crowd, did he? Too <em>tiny</em> to notice? And if he was noticed, he was just a <em>cute, little </em>sibling? Augh! It wasn’t like it was <em>his</em> fault that his growth spurt hadn’t hit! And that all the girls were wearing <em>heels!</em></p><p>Although Caspar loved to eat, he had to admit that his annoyance diminished the flavor. Maybe he needed to get back out there. Moving around might help relieve the vexed jitters coursing through every nerve in his body. Dancing wasn’t as good as just <em> punching </em> it out, but it was a close second.</p><p>Yet, who to ask? After the last few blows to his pride he preferred not to dance with a girl who towered over him. It’d just be too humiliating to hear another quip belittling his vertically-challenged constitution. As he licked his fork clean, Caspar glanced around the room and scrutinized his possible partners.</p><p>Annette was now perusing the sweets table, a delighted smile on her face as she plucked a square of cake onto her plate. Although she would probably hyper-fixate on every misstep, Annette radiated profound cheer during the dance lessons leading up to the ball; she’d be an exuberant partner and Caspar found that favorable. </p><p>He approached with an enthusiastic skip and she beamed a smile in his direction. Just when he parted his lips to offer the invitation, Felix emerged out of seemingly nowhere, effectively clipping the moment as a sudden chill ran up Caspar’s spine. The Kingdom noble positioned himself to Annette’s right, glaring daggers at his Imperial comrade.</p><p>“Hiya, Caspar,” Annette greeted, as Caspar grabbed a helping of cake to save face. “This is so much fun, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Annette,” he replied weakly, failing to play his dejection off cool. “Sure is.”</p><p>Her smile turned back to the array of sweets, and she hummed happily as she piled two more tiny cakes onto her plate. Felix did not possess a salver and glanced at the sugary offerings with disdain before flicking another scowl back at Caspar. </p><p>He didn’t quite <em> get </em> why Felix was acting like they were currently on opposite sides of a mock battle, but the Blue Lion’s cold regard certainly aggravated Caspar, and he certainly wasn’t going to let this chump believe for a second that he could be scared off.</p><p>Defiant, Caspar pressed Annette, “You doing a lot of dancing? Would you wanna have a go with me?”</p><p>Annette’s hand stopped mid sweet retrieval. “Oh, you want to dance... like now?" </p><p>She glanced to Felix, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Weird. </p><p>Stammering, she added, "Well, that's awfully nice of you, but, um... I'm kind of... eating! Right now. Yeah, I’m plum-tuckered out, so I have to rejuvenate my energy levels with some sweets!”</p><p>“Uh, well, I sorta figured after you were done eating and stuff.”</p><p>Annette’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, well...I plan to eat lots! Maybe a whole mountain's worth of sweets! So, uh, I’ll probably be occupied with that for a long time. I wouldn’t want to make you wait around, so, uh, have lots of fun for me, won’t you?”</p><p>Caspar suppressed his frown. Instead, forcing it into a grin. “Oh, yeah, sure, no problem! ‘Course I will!”</p><p>Once again Annette glanced at Felix and this time <em> he </em>turned away. Double weird.</p><p>Although rejection did sting, Caspar decided not to be deterred. At least he stood up to Felix and his stupid, callous looks, and at least Annette’s refusal wasn’t prompted by his stature. </p><p>He surveyed the room once more, searching for the next candidate. </p><p>Lysithea sat hunched over stacks of plates, shoveling forkfuls of cake into her mouth at a rhythmic pace, obviously way too busy indulging in sweets to spare a moment to dance. On the opposite corner of the room, Edelgard leaned against the wall, appearing uncomfortable with a glass of punch in her left hand and the shadow of Hubert to her right. Pushing aside the fact that Edelgard had two left feet, Caspar couldn’t really doubt the possibility that Hubert would attempt to murder him if he dared to ask the princess. On the thought of princesses, Petra wasn’t too far away, oddly fascinated over her conversation with Ashe. Unfortunately, she was number one on his do-not-dance-with list; he still couldn’t face the Brigid heiress given their fathers' histories. He <em> could </em> ask Bernadetta, though, if she wasn’t hiding under a table somewhere or all ready tucked back inside her room.</p><p>“I brought you a drink. Why don’t we share it at the Goddess Tower?” a man asked from a short distance away, interrupting Caspar’s search for his skittish classmate.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so, so sweet of you!” gushed a honeyed voice, which Caspar recognized as Hilda’s instantly. “Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m not really feeling up to hiking up all those stairs right now. I’m <em> so </em> sorry! Maybe another time!”</p><p>“Come on, you don’t really mean that.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I do. I’ll take that drink though.”</p><p>Something seemed off. Countless times Caspar had witnessed Hilda do that flirty thing she always did with every guy but him, weaseling favors and chores out of them, but usually after some lauding display of gratitude they were on their way until willingly ensnared again. However, right now, there was a tense quality to her lilt and a dangerous persistence in the tone of her “helper.” He gathered that she was in trouble, and Caspar’s instinct was never wrong. </p><p>Abandoning his plate on a nearby table, he turned to the source of the voices.</p><p>Separated from the rest of the revelry, Hilda sat at the edge of one of the long, resplendently-adorned tables. The rest of the chairs were vacant, half-full glasses and partially eaten meals waiting for the return of currently dancing students. A charming smile stretched across her lips, but something about it seemed disingenuous. It was the same saccharine smile Caspar would catch Dorothea wearing whenever she was amongst the company of a barely tolerable suitor— the likes of which he’d never seen on Hilda before. From his observations, Hilda usually relied on pouts to swindle others into favors and heartfelt smiles to offer appreciation, and even though such expressions were never directed at him, he couldn’t really blame her targets for falling into her spiderweb when she looked so cute during her ploys. Something just <em> had </em>to be up if she bore such an unusual countenance now.</p><p>A brawny nobleman loomed above Hilda, his body blocking the only exit path out of her chair. He leaned forward, one hand on the table in front of a half-eaten slice of cake and the other holding a glass of punch. Despite his imposing proximity, Hilda held her head high, back straight and hands gracefully set in her lap.</p><p>“If the stairs are a problem, I wouldn’t mind assisting you up them,” he said. “I’d gladly offer an arm, or a shoulder, or even carry you. I’m a gentleman, afterall.” </p><p>“A gentleman, huh?” Hilda didn’t hide her derisive inflection as she reached for the glass of punch. </p><p>Just when her fingers grazed the crystal, he pulled it away and held it higher. Hilda’s smile strained further as she delicately retracted her hand, returning it to her lap.</p><p>He continued to cajole, “Indeed. That’s why I’ve got so many girls begging for the chance to accompany me up there, but just between you and me, <em> you’re </em> the one I want to go with. Why aren’t you jumping at the chance?”</p><p>Hilda squinted her eyes closed and wrapped a hand around her temple. “As I said before, I’m just <em> so </em> lightheaded. Honestly, I think I might faint!” She collapsed slightly onto the table. “Augh, just the thought of looking down from that height is making me all woozy. Please take one of those other girls up there with you. I couldn’t bear it if you had a regrettable time with me.”</p><p>Wobbling, she reached for the glass again, adding, “Now if you wouldn’t mind parting with that punch…I’m pretty parched, you know.”</p><p>The noble snatched her wrist.</p><p>“I said, I want to go with <em> you,</em>” he said in a firm voice.</p><p>Like a bolt of lightning, Caspar flew across the room, hands in tight fists, ready to bash some sense into this pig.</p><p>“Excuse you! I’m <em> not </em> interested,” Hilda scoffed, tugging feebly against his grip, which struck Caspar as odd considering he’d seen her swing a monstrous axe, pummeling enemies’ bones to splinters on more than twenty occasions. </p><p>The man kissed her hand. Hilda blanched, and Caspar’s sprint accelerated.<br/><br/>Maybe, just maybe, this moment would have been a good time for enacting that whole “restraint” thing everyone was always yammering on about. Unfortunately, Caspar’s body moved faster than his mind. </p><p>“Hey! You!” Caspar bellowed right before he tackled the stunned nobleman.</p><p>The man released a beleaguered “Ooof!” while Hilda gasped, yanking her hand away in a shocking display of strength. </p><p>The majority of the punch splashed onto the floor, leaving only a few orange droplets hanging onto the rim. Unfortunately, punch was the only casualty. Much to Caspar’s chagrin and despite the fact that he threw his whole weight into the attack, the creep remained anchored to the ground. </p><p>Linhardt’s smug, I-told-you-so face flashed through Caspar’s mind. Dammit! He couldn’t really be right about that whole height advantage nonsense, could he?</p><p>Still, Caspar gritted into the man’s chest, “She told you to leave her alone! Got a listening problem?”</p><p>The taller man clawed at Caspar, trying to wrench him off, but the efforts only encouraged Caspar to tighten his grip. </p><p>The noble sneered, “Get off me, vermin! You have some nerve if you think I’d listen to the demands of a mere second son.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s it!” Caspar barked, readying a fist.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” a calm, disciplinary voice interrupted, “<em>fighting </em> at a ball, are we now? Do I need to remind two noblemen of proper etiquette at such an occasion?”</p><p>Caspar’s knuckles stopped a quarter of an inch away from the noble’s stomach. Begrudgingly, he retracted his arm and both of the boys shoved off each other. When Caspar straightened, Seteth’s judging glower met his own scowl. </p><p>Seething, Caspar clenched his hands into tight balls and began his defense. “Hey, I’m just helping Hilda out! This guy— “</p><p>“Yes, exactly!” Hilda interjected as she rose to her feet. She offered Seteth that infamous pout of hers. “Both these gentlemen were simply helping me out. A little while ago, the room just <em> spun, </em> and, believe me, it sure wasn’t because of the dancing.” </p><p>She gestured to the nobleman, who Caspar figured might have been from the Blue Lions class now that he had gotten a better look at him— that cocky face looked a bit familiar from the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and maybe with a black eye he’d look even more familiar. “This kind man offered to fetch me something to drink, you see. And then Caspar noticed how dizzy I looked and came over in a rush to check on me— he’s so thoughtful with stuff like that, you know— and tripped right over the high heel I discarded by the table, tumbling into Lord Thénardier when he returned with my drink.” </p><p>Hilda clutched her hands together and shook her head. “I feel just terrible! It’s just a big misunderstanding, Seteth, really.”</p><p>As Caspar gaped over the web of lies, she bent down and retrieved a slipper that poked out from underneath the tablecloth— Caspar was pretty sure that shoe wasn’t there earlier. Carefully, she slipped it onto her foot.</p><p>Seteth crossed his arms and bore a thinly veiled look of disbelief. “Is that so?” he asked, skeptical. “If you are as unwell as you say, perhaps Caspar would be so kind as to escort you back to your quarters?”</p><p>He turned to Caspar, who felt instantly uneasy under the stern regard.</p><p>Before he could acquiesce, Thénardier stepped forward, saying, “I’ll gladly volunteer in his stead.”</p><p>Caspar narrowly restrained the urge to sock him. If Seteth hadn’t been standing <em> right </em>in front of them he sure wouldn’t have held back. </p><p>“No need for that!” Hilda chirped, sliding closer to Caspar. “I’m feeling<em> much </em>better now! Besides, I’d be heartbroken if I missed out on even a second more of dancing.”</p><p>She turned to Caspar with a smile and further decreased the proximity between them. The hem of her flared dress brushed against his thigh, which caused him to flinch momentarily for <em> some </em> reason.</p><p>“In fact, I’m feeling the itch to get back on the dance floor,” she added enthusiastically while giving him an odd look, bizarrely fluttering her lashes. </p><p>The Kingdom noble slithered close to Hilda's side and offered out a hand. “Consider me delighted to fulfill such a desire.”</p><p>It hit Caspar like a punch from Raphael: that odd look was the kind she always flashed to all those other guys when she propositioned them for favors. </p><p>Caspar stepped between them.</p><p>Glare met glare as he scoffed, “Well, too bad for you! Cuz I’m dancing with Hilda next!”</p><p>Thénardier narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest, but Seteth’s austere rhetoric cut him off.</p><p>“I’m relieved to hear you are feeling better, Miss Goneril,” he said, offering no smile. “It would be a shame to retire so early when gifted such a rare opportunity for camaraderie and courtship, would it not?”</p><p>Hilda nodded in agreement, and Seteth turned to the Blue Lion. “If that matter is settled,” he continued, stringent, “then, Mr. Thénardier, I must advise you to see to your unkempt appearance. I suspect that you will have much higher success procuring a dance partner when you are not wearing the refreshments.”</p><p>Thénardier jerked back dramatically and gawked down at the orange stain saturating the left breast of his uniform. A humiliated blush swept over his cheeks before he stormed away, the plod of heavy footsteps competing with his grumbles. </p><p>Seteth watched him exit the hall before returning his attention to Caspar and Hilda. “I implore the two of you to enjoy the remainder of the evening,” he said, a warning in his lilt. His eyes shifted to Caspar. “And please be mindful of your conduct.”</p><p>With a curt nod, Seteth departed, disappearing into the masses, surely off to reprimand other victims about their poor etiquette.</p><p>Before Caspar could fully wrap his head around all that transpired, Hilda looped her hand through his arm. Their shoulders bumped and his stomach jumped. Weird!</p><p>She bounced up and down, beaming, “Let’s get out there, Caspar! The next dance is about to start!”</p><p>Sure enough, a violin’s monotonous, sustained note hummed in the air, signifying the start of the next waltz. Though, it was kind of difficult for Caspar to pay it much mind when Hilda was giggling in such a cute, giddy way, her pink hair flouncing up and down with each hop.  </p><p>Caspar returned a grin, crowing, “Yeah! We wouldn’t wanna miss out, right?” </p><p>He hooked his arm into proper form and ushered her to the dance floor.</p><p>Despite Hilda’s verbal insistence for haste, she took petite, dainty steps, forcing Caspar to match her pace. Such a leisurely stroll was not only utterly taxing, but it also wrenched his mind off the future dance and dunked him into the present moments— moments in which he became increasingly aware of their unobstructed proximity to one another. He had led Dorothea to the dance floor earlier, but Hilda tucked herself much closer than Dorothea had dared. So close that he inhaled her alluring perfume with each breath. So close that he could feel wisps of her hair tickling the back of his neck. So close that her body heat pervaded every inch of his arm and his torso that met her embrace. Most obvious of all, he swore that it was her chest that contacted flush against his tricep.</p><p>Hilda tilted her head and her hair cascaded to the side, some of which pooled on the top of Caspar’s shoulder. “Seteth sure is scary, isn’t he?” she said petulantly. “I feel like a trapped animal whenever he shows up.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a bit overbearing, but I dunno, my father has a similar way about him, but like ten times more intense,“ Caspar replied as they arrived on the dance floor, quickly securing an open space. </p><p>He shrugged, adding, “Guess I’m kinda used to it.”</p><p>Hilda laced a set of their hands together and placed her left on his shoulder. Hands locked together like so, Caspar noticed just how small and slender her fingers were compared to his own despite their similar statures. Meticulously painted nails reflected in the warm glow of the candelabra and he found her palms bafflingly smooth for wielding an axe, whereas his were roughed with callouses.</p><p>Hilda’s next words stirred him from his observations, reminding him of propriety. He shuffled nearer and set his remaining hand on the small of her back.</p><p>“Well, I’m certainly accustomed to that look too, but I don’t like it one bit. He looks at me and his eyes just scream ‘I’m disappointed in you.’ Sheesh.”</p><p>Caspar chortled when she lowered her tone, attempting to mimic Seteth’s voice.</p><p>“I get that,” he agreed when his laughter ebbed. “My father’s the same. Can’t say I’m much of a fan. All his letters are just...assessments.”</p><p>The whimsical tune of the waltz began, and Caspar led Hilda into the first steps, only missing the first two beats. Hilda giggled when he raced them through the movements to catch up to sync.</p><p>“Ah, sounds like your father, Seteth, and my brother are all cut from the same cloth. I guess I can at least credit Seteth for slightly less demanding tactics. But it all feels the same in the end.”</p><p>“Yeah! Man, I get tired of everyone harping on me. Telling me to stop getting into fights and stuff.”</p><p>Hilda smirked coyly. “Speaking of fights, the way you rushed in there—  “</p><p>Oh, no, Hilda too? Everyone sure liked ridiculing and reprimanding him today.</p><p>Caspar cut her off, bemoaning, “I know, I know! I was reckless! Seteth wouldn’t have showed up if I had just kept my cool! It’s just so hard not to leap in when I see something wrong right in front of me.”</p><p>Hilda’s smile turned demure. “I was actually going to say that I thought it was really sweet that you stuck up for me. Most people wouldn’t bother.”</p><p>Was that the orange glow of the candles tinting Hilda’s cheeks? Or was she blushing?</p><p>“Of course!” he boasted, attempting to ignore the flush starting to burn on his own face. “Couldn’t let that guy treat ya like that.“</p><p>“You’re really big-hearted, you know that? And brave too! My knight in shining armor.” </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>The coquettish praise caused his blush to flare unbridled across his cheeks and he fumbled to respond, “It’s just what anyone oughtta do. You gotta stick up for those in trouble, but...yeah, it was pretty cool, wasn’t it?” He chuckled ruefully, “Wish I got a few good blows in though.”</p><p>Hilda joined in with his laughter. “A fight in the middle of the Ethereal Ball sounds like quite a scandal! Being at the center of the action would have been pretty amusing. Imagine the gossip!”</p><p>“Yeah, it would have been one to remember wouldn’t it? I definitely would've won!”</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Hilda simpered.</p><p>Disappointed, he mumbled, “You don’t sound too convinced...”</p><p>“Oh, I am! Completely! The way you fight? Please! He would’ve been on his knees in no time.”</p><p>Hilda leaned her chin on his shoulder and her perfume invaded his senses at full force again, a floral scent he couldn’t quite discern. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered, “And I’m pretty sure I would have felt helplessly smitten.”</p><p>Caspar’s breath caught, like the moment in battle when the clock stopped and suddenly all his senses escalated, a pulse of adrenaline enabling him to process every motion and every sound, but numbing all pain and touch. Except, there was something acutely different with this slowly unfurling expanse of time. The orchestra fell to a dull drone and the other dancers disappeared from his periphery while the press of her hands, chest, and chin against his body seared like a brand, awareness heightened tenfold.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you think so?” he choked, stupidly.</p><p>She nodded, causing her bangs to brush against his neck, and hummed an agreement. “Definitely.”</p><p>Caspar’s whole body felt as if it had been set ablaze. This wasn’t like all the preceding dances of the evening. This one felt different, made his stomach knot, made his hands feel clammy, made his heart hammer as fast, no, faster than the life-and-death moments in battle. </p><p>Caspar cleared his throat. “So, uh, what was that guy going on about anyway?”</p><p>Hilda straightened, groaning, “He expected me to go to the Goddess Tower with him because he grabbed me some punch. He <em> offered </em>to get me something, a ‘thank you’ should’ve been enough, but he didn’t take it very well as you saw.”</p><p>“Goddess Tower, huh? Some girl had mentioned that place earlier. Wanted me to go up there with her.”</p><p>Hilda’s eyes blew wide. “Really?”</p><p>Her increased volume and odd interest took Caspar aback. “Yeah, but I said I was busy. Sounded kinda interesting though.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Ah, come on, Caspar, spill the details!”</p><p>“It wasn’t really a big deal. I saw Dorothea looking pretty miserable, so I told, uh, whatever-her name-was, that I was gonna ask Dorothea to dance. For some reason she got all mad and stormed off.”</p><p>Hilda giggled, “Oh, I see. You’re just everyone’s gallant hero tonight, aren’t you?”</p><p>Heat returned to his cheeks once again. Though he did enjoy the ego stroking.</p><p>“Uh, I guess so, maybe? Kinda didn’t think about it that much, but I guess it’s just part of being a ‘defender of the helpless’!”</p><p>Caspar grinned and Hilda returned it.</p><p>“Not to say you were helpless or anything!” he added, slightly anxious.</p><p>Hilda shook her head. “Oh, no, I am <em> completely</em>! And I’m so grateful that a big, strong guy like you rushed to my rescue.”</p><p>“A big, strong guy, huh?” he repeated, dumbfounded.</p><p>She slid her hand up his shoulder, over his muscles, and then returned it swiftly to its former position. Caspar shivered.</p><p>She hummed coyly, “Yup, big and strong!”</p><p>For once, Caspar was at a momentarily lost of words, but as they continued their revolutions around the room, he felt more and more emboldened with each step and each spin. Hilda always had a way with compliments. Even if she did exaggerate slightly, she never seemed untruthful with praise and appreciation— just about her capabilities, but he didn’t really mind if she feigned helplessness if it meant she eulogized him.</p><p>He didn’t really mind if it meant she asked him for favors like she did all those other guys.</p><p>He didn’t really mind if it meant she praised his strength and zest during fights.</p><p>He didn’t really mind if it meant she leaned her cheek on his shoulder, muttering how he made her feel “smitten,” drawing so close that her intoxicating perfume completely overwhelmed him. </p><p>Grinning, he crowed, ”Well, if you need anything else tonight just give me a holler. I don’t mind getting you a drink if it means sparing you from guys like that.”</p><p>Hilda’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Aw, thanks! You’re just too sweet, Caspar!” </p><p>She averted her gaze, fixating on their hands. In a lower voice she added, “Maybe you’ll just have to be my dance partner for the rest of the night. You know, to protect me from scoundrels and the likes.”</p><p>She met his gaze again and her rosy eyes pierced him like never before. He’d never really noticed just how <em> pretty </em> they were, especially when her doe-eyed stare actually seemed genuine.</p><p>Honestly, Caspar couldn’t find any reason to be opposed to such a proposal.</p><p>“Oh,” he muttered, inexplicably nervous. “Uh, I guess I wouldn’t mind. You’re really fun to dance with.”</p><p>Hilda missed the next dance step or her heel caught on something. Either way, her eyes went wide right before she stumbled forward into Caspar. He caught her easily, gripping tight around her waist and hand. Still, her hair swept against his cheeks and her breath washed against his neck and her whole torso pressed against his. A thunderstorm's worth of shivers wracked his body.</p><p>“Oh, I’m just kidding,” she demurred, pushing off him with a pronounced blush that certainly matched his own.</p><p>After a moment of recovery, she shook their interlaced hands and gave him a meaningful look with an assertive, “Ahem.”</p><p>Caspar blushed deeper and propelled them back into the dance.</p><p>Hilda didn’t look him in the eye as she said, “It’d be kinda rude of me to hog you all night. I wouldn’t want to rob so many girls from such a deft partner! And it’s...tradition to spread yourself among many dance partners.”</p><p>For some incomprehensible reason his stomach dropped. Maybe he ate too fast or something.</p><p>“But!” Hilda added, looking up under long, dark lashes and popping the plosive in the word. “If you were interested, I wouldn’t mind disappearing for a little while and exploring the Goddess Tower together. Sounds like it could be quite the adventure.”</p><p>The knot in his stomach unclenched and he found himself grinning.</p><p>“Heh, yeah that could be fun!” he agreed. “It’s off-limits, so that’s kinda thrilling. I wonder what’s up there. Are you supposed to hear the Goddess or something?”</p><p>Hilda broke into a fit of giggles. “Well, only one way to find out!”</p><p>The music slowed, signifying the end of the dance. They came to a halt when the last note plucked, and reluctantly Caspar released her— he didn’t quite understand the reason for the reluctance though. Hilda gathered her skirts and curtsied, and once again he was reminded to bow, lunging into it with haste.<br/><br/>“Wait.” His brows furrowed as he drew back up. A thought dawned on him and he smirked, asking, “Isn’t exploring the Goddess Tower with me the same as hogging me for the night?” </p><p>She giggled harder than before, shaking her head. “Oh, Caspar, it can’t be monopolizing if neither of us are even in the vicinity to be asked. We’re completely unavailable.”</p><p>“Can’t say I follow that logic very well…”</p><p>“Don’t think about it too hard.” </p><p>She looked at him in that strange doe-eyed way again. It made his heart skip.</p><p>“Well, what do you say?” she prompted as she tucked fly-away hairs back behind her ear.</p><p>Why did he find that gesture so...cute?</p><p>He agreed before his brain even processed everything, “Sure! Let’s do it!”</p><p>“Great!” Hilda grinned, then looped her hand through his once again. “Lead the way, my gallant knight.”</p><p>“All right! Now I’m getting excited!”</p><p>And he didn’t really understand why. An hour ago he didn’t care about the hidden mysteries of the Goddess Tower. Sure, he was a bit curious, but something about exploring <em> with </em> Hilda made him want to rush there as fast as possible.</p><p>Pulse beginning to race, Caspar marched forward. Yet, Hilda didn’t follow along with his lead, forcing him to jerk to a stop, surprising him with how easily she resisted the tug. When he glanced at her, her eyes were focused on the back of the room, somewhere among the refreshment table.</p><p>Hilda turned back and smiled at him sheepishly, saying, “I’m sorry. On second thought, could you do me a tiny favor first?”</p><p>“Huh?” Caspar drawled, confused.  “Uh, sure. Need something before we head off? You never got anything to drink, right?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No— well, I <em> am </em> thirsty, but that’s not it. Would you ask Marianne to dance? She’s been sitting in that same spot <em> all </em> evening. I just want her to have some fun! It’s so rare to see her smile.”</p><p>She glanced back to her previous fixation, and Caspar tracked her eyeline to Marianne, who appeared extremely uncomfortable in the shadows of the wall. </p><p>He did agree that it would be a shame if Marianne just sulked the whole evening and he did respect that Hilda cared so much about her friend. It was pretty...endearing actually.</p><p>“Uh, I guess I could do that. Sure!”</p><p>Hilda jumped in delight, beaming, “You’re the best!”</p><p>Suddenly, she stopped smiling and a look of concern spread across her features. “But if you’re <em> really </em> not okay with it, we could always find someone else. She <em> is </em>pretty delicate and you might be a teensy bit too enthusiastic for her.” She held up a hand defensively. “Perfect for me, don’t get me wrong! I love dancing! But perhaps a partner like Linhardt would fit her demeanor a bit more?”</p><p>Caspar’s mind looped, trying to understand the change in preference. He was a <em> way </em> better dancer than Linhardt!</p><p>He slowly muttered, “Uh, maybe?”</p><p>Hilda’s eyes fell to the floor and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. “Oh, but he probably wouldn’t want to dance with her, right? Poor Marianne! I just know she’s so self-conscious about how everyone sees her.”</p><p>“Nah, Linhardt likes her just fine,” he quickly corrected, not liking her sad face one bit. “Kinda more than most people, come to think of it. I’ll get him to ask her, you just watch!”</p><p>Hilda raised her head, eyes alight with glee. “Thanks so much, Caspar! Really, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.”<br/><br/>He shrugged. “Yeah, no problem! It’s not a big— “ </p><p>Unexpectedly, Hilda’s soft lips pressed against his cheek and held for the count of four heartbeats, which drummed like consecutive booms of thunder in his ear; sending quivers down his spine, as much as any thunderstorm ever had.</p><p>“...deal,” he finished, dumbfounded, when she pulled away.</p><p>Hilda gingerly removed her hand from its slot by his elbow and smiled cutely at him. “I’ll see you in a minute, okay?” she said, before dropping her voice demurely. “And I, um, wouldn’t be opposed to joining you for another dance while they have a round. Just to be certain Marianne’s having a good time.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, yeah,” he answered like a fool as he <em> stared </em> like a fool. “I’ll just, uh, I’ll just find Linhardt.”</p><p>With that, Caspar fled. His heart raced faster than it ever did during an enemy pursuit, faster than those strange deja vu moments in battle when he was certain he died only to blink awake from a nightmare. Why was Hilda making him feel like <em> this? </em></p><p>He tried his best to focus on his promise, scavenging the room for his best friend, but thoughts of Hilda invaded his mind just like her perfume invaded his nostrils— and he swore he could still smell her on his clothes! Eyes as wild as his heartbeat, Caspar barely noticed Dorothea before he collided with her. He came to a sudden halt right before they connected, but she seemed even more distracted than him, looking off dreamily at nothing in particular.</p><p>With a blink and a jerk, she cast her gaze upon him. She stared vacantly for a few seconds before a crooked smirk spread across her now unpainted lips.</p><p>“Hey, Caspar, you got a little something on your face,” she teased and wet a fingertip with her tongue. </p><p>He flinched as she wiped his cheek, mortified. Sure, the gesture infantilized him, but more importantly, that was where Hilda had <em> kissed </em> him.</p><p>She held up the evidence: a stain of pink lipstick.</p><p>“Aw, my little brother is growing up so fast!” she giggled. “Did Hilda catch your fancy too?”</p><p>Caspar cheeks heated up like an inferno. “What?” he stumbled. “No! I mean, I dunno. I don’t get why she did that all of a sudden. It was so weird! I just— </p><p>“Woah there, Caspar! You don’t need to justify it to me!” </p><p>He relaxed slightly as that dreamy look filled her eyes again and she looked off to the dance floor.</p><p>“Strange what a little atmosphere change can do, right?” Dorothea mused. “Just some music and some dancing and you see someone in a whole new light.” </p><p>“I guess,” Caspar muttered, tracking her gaze to no fruitful conclusions. </p><p>However, he did spot Hilda conversing with Lysithea on the other side of the hall.</p><p>“Augh, I don’t have time to talk about this!” he groaned. “I’m supposed to wrangle Linhardt into asking Marriane to dance, and then me and Hilda are gonna head to the Goddess Tower.”</p><p>Dorothea’s eyes widened in surprise as Caspar sidestepped around her. “The Goddess Tower?” she asked, bewildered. </p><p>“Yeah, there!” Caspar confirmed. </p><p>“Wait? Really? You and <em> Hilda? </em> Caspar, don’t leave yet! You have just got to tell your Big Sis all about this!”<br/><br/>“Ugh!” he huffed, pacing as he scoured the hall for Linhardt. “Later! And only if you stop with that ‘Big Sis’ nonsense!”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll stop, if you tell me <em> every </em> detail tomorrow.” A strange, devious glimmer flashed in her eye.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll let you know if we find some secret treasure or something. Pretty sure it’s just a plain, old tower though.”</p><p>“Treasure? Wait, what are you talking about?”</p><p>He waved a farewell and scurried off. “I’ll tell you tomorrow! See ya later, Dorothea.”</p><p>Caspar spotted Linhardt lounged across a far off table, most likely unconscious. Right before he changed direction, he glanced back at Hilda. Instantly, his stomach knotted, and he brought a hand up to his cheek, where her lips had brushed across his skin.</p><p>It was just a little thing really, just a strange tiny thought that pestered the back of his mind. Caspar was no good at romance stuff, but as he watched Hilda’s face light up with laughter, he could hear it ringing in his head even if that was impossible from this distance; he could imagine how her eyes were crinkling up so adorably; he could still feel the heat of her palm in his hand <em> and </em>the velvety touch of her lips on his cheek.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, this was what being <em>smitten</em> felt like.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/roxyryoko">Twitter</a>! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>